


Dear Stranger,

by Ashyboymarvel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Soulmates, or just...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashyboymarvel/pseuds/Ashyboymarvel
Summary: Imagine having to make friends with someone via school assignment to make a pen pal. Now imagine you becoming friends (a bit reluctantly at first). A stronger friendship blooms, and oh hey did I mention your soulmates....I'm so trash at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello stranger,  
My name is Merlin, I'm 9 years old. Our teachers want us to become pen pals to assist in our writing skills. So instead of spending my time reading or exercising my creative writing abilities I am composing this letter to you. Ms. Man wants us to include details about ourselves so we can possibly "make friends". No offense, but I'm not interested in a new friend. Although I will include something so I may pass this with a somewhat decent grade. I enjoy nature. As well as learning. Hopefully that is sufficient.  
Thank you,  
Merlin.

Dear Merlin,  
I have to agree this writing assignment is s̶t̶u̶p̶i̶d̶ p̶o̶i̶n̶t̶l̶e̶s̶s̶ boring. I don't get why we have to get to know someone we will never meet. My name is Arthur by the way. I'm 9 about to be 10. You write like an adult, are you sure your only 9? Just curious. Hopefully we don't have to respond anymore after this. One hobby of mine: fencing. Nice to meet you Merlin have a good life,  
Arthur.

Arthur,  
It seems our teachers do not care for our sanity. This will be an ongoing interaction until the end of the year. They will not be heading us though. I suggest we send each other blank letters. That way we can make it seem as if we are corresponding regularly.  
Merlin.

Merlin,  
Problem. My teacher is still reading every letter sent and received. She said if we don't she would tell your teacher and have us both flunk. I hate writing. It's boring. I don't know what to even talk about.  
Arthur.

Arthur,  
She told my teacher anyways. I was given a list of things we could talk about. I figured if we talk about one of them every letter we could get through the entire year in one piece.  
How many siblings do you have? I am an only child. I enjoy being an only child. If you haven't noticed by now I don't like or get on with others very well. The only exception is my best friend's Gwen and Will. My mom and uncle Gaius too I suppose.  
Merlin.

Merlin,  
Bugger, sorry your plan didn't work out. I would have been fine with failing the assignment but you seem to like good grades. I have a half sister, Morgana. She is a pain, I wish I was an only child. Father says I need to be nicer to her. He doesn't have to deal with the constant tea parties and bringing her along when my mates and I go out to play. They don't mind her I guess. She also cries a lot though. About everything. I can't figure out if it's just a girl thing or just a her thing. Either way it's annoying.  
Arthur.

Arthur,  
You say half sister, is she related to the devil? She sounds awful. I do not envy you one bit.   
What is your favorite subject in school? I would have to say science, more acutely to chemistry. My uncle and I make things all the time. He calls it alchemy. That's to make it seem more fun and whimsical I'm sure.  
Merlin.  
P.S. The greeting and signature seem redundant don't you agree?

You are very right Merlin, it does seem repetitive. As for an answer to the question, phys ed. If you remember one of my hobbies is fencing. Well I'm part of my school's Junior team. Trained since I was very young.  
-A

Sorry I couldn't send a letter last week. I got sick. Interesting how a jock and nerd are forced into an assignment like this. I have no coordination and you have all of it.  
Do you have any pets? I have a snake. He likes to escape but he is really friendly. I found him in the garden and my mom let me keep him. Since I was gone I took off one of the questions on the list. It was about soulmates. Figured the less we know about each other the better.  
-M

Why would they put a question about soulmates on the list anyway? My birthday was on the week you didn't reply so I don't mind. That's cool that you have a snake. It makes up for your dorkiness. Only a little though. My family has horses. We go riding a lot.  
-A

You sound like a rich prat. I don't know why they would add in a soulmate question unless they are trying to see if we are soulmates. My best friend Gwen found hers writing to one of your classmates. Lance or something. Honestly I don't think teachers should be  
encouraging things like this.  
What is your favorite colour? Blue. I wear it everyday almost.  
-M

You sound like a poor prat. A rich jock paired with a poor nerd. It would be a terrible soulmate connection. Lancelot, he is one of my best mates. He won't shut up about Gwen. The teachers seem like romantics to me. My favorite colour is red. I also wear it everyday in my uniform.  
-A

Can we stop talking about soulmates now?  
Where is your favorite place to be? The forest behind my house.  
-M

Are you okay Merlin? Your letter was really short. We can stop talking about it. Cross my heart. My favorite place is a trail that I ride on during the summer at my father's summer home. That makes me sound like an even richer prat.  
-A

It really does make you sound like a rich prey. I don't want to talk about it. The trail you spoke about sounds nice though. Now that you are 10, you could probably ride the trail alone. Assuming you had to be accompanied before.  
What is your favorite food? Shepard's pie. I love when my mom makes it. I can't wait to hear what rich people food you like to eat.  
-M

Sorry to disappoint but I like eggs and sausage. I don't like overly fancy foods. Except the desserts. I'm hoping I can convince my father that I don't need an escort this summer. Maybe I could send you one letter after summer with some pictures because you like  
nature so much. It's the most beautiful place in all of Albany. I think you would love it.  
-A

I live in Albany, the forest is my backyard. This just hit me, you are Arthur Pendragon. I've seen you riding before. Gwen's father is the stable master at your estate. My uncle is the estate manager. Small world when you have such a big name.  
If you were stranded on an island what one thing would you could bring?Duct tape or a book.  
-M

Why duct tape? That was a lot of information by the way. Maybe this summer we will meet each other. Hey now that you know my last name what's yours? I would bring a sword. So I could hunt and make shelter by cutting down trees and stuff.  
-A

It was a lot of information. Don't hold your breath Pendragon. I am not there for the summers. I go to a training camp for intellectuals. Still don't feel comfortable giving out such close information. I will tell you it starts with an E. As for the duct tape it is an amazing tool. It can not only act as a standard binding product but with some creativity can be utilized as a storage container, or as shelter, bedding, And all sorts of crafts for survival.   
What is your favorite movie/book? I combined two of the questions because I am going to be gone next week.I really like all the Harry Potter books and movies. Before you say it, yes I am a nerd, I know.  
-M

Self awareness is good Merlin. Maybe one day you will grow out of your nerdiness…but I won't hold my breath ;) This may not come as a shock to you but I like the Princess Bride. It's funny and it's got a great hero, Sir Robin of Locksley! So where did you go? Sick again or a planned trip? Actually never mind you can't plan a cold. So planned trip. Where did you scurry off to?  
-A

Oh haha. The "wit" of a cabbage head is as short as it's lifespan would be around Saint Patrick's day. Your movie choice actually does shock me. I thought you more of a knight of the round table k̶i̶d̶a̶ kind of guy. Or even Quest of the Holy Grail. As for my absences don't worry your corn cob head about it. It was a family matter my mother insisted that I attend. You've become more curious about my personal life recently. What happened to not being friends?  
This week I'm going to do something different. We are going to guess which Hogwarts house we would be in and explain why. I think you would be in Gryffindor. You seem like the type to keep before you look. Also fiercely protective of your mates. (According to Gwen.) I bet you're a romantic too. As for myself I would say Slytherin. Cunning, ambitious, and not one to shy away from a challenge if it means I get what I worked for.  
-M

I ignore your insults with the grace of a king you so think I'm interested in. Honestly king Arthur is cool and all but it's kinda cliche. But I will admit the Black Knight and the knights who say "nee!" are really comical. Technically I never agreed to not trying to be friends. Especially now that I know there is a chance of us meeting down the road. I do kind of like our letters. By the way, you would be wrong...again. I took the test on Pottermore and found that I am a Hufflepuff. Loyal, friendly, protective, and fair. Sounds like me. As for you I would have to disagree. You sound way more like a Ravenclaw. Smart, witty, and disciplined. You also don't seem to care who you insult. >∆<  
-A

Merlin,  
I'm sorry if any of my letters offended you. I don't want you to fail. It's been two weeks and I haven't gotten a letter from you. Are you okay? Please talk to me I really do miss you. I promise I will be nice.  
Arthur.

Merlin,  
My teacher told me that your teacher says you haven't been in school for the last 3 weeks. I really hope you are okay. I don't know why I miss you so much. We hardly know each other but I do like you. You make me smile and treat me like a normal person. I don't have to pretend around you. Sorry about my handwriting. I wrote this during recess.  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
Arthur.

So I asked my father to get me in contact with your uncle because I was so worried about you. Merlin I'm so worried, he said you've been kidnapped. Writing these letters won't do anything for you, but I guess I'll never send them. I'll keep them more like a journal I guess. I want you to come home. I want you to be okay. My father is funding a private investigator to help find you. Please be okay. I can't think of not being able to never actually meeting you.   
Arthur.

M̶e̶r̶l̶i̶n̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶r̶e̶l̶i̶e̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶l̶t̶h̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶r̶i̶e̶d̶

I̶'̶m̶ ̶g̶l̶a̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶h̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶l̶t̶h̶y̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶a̶s̶k̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶r̶i̶v̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶v̶e̶s̶t̶i̶g̶a̶t̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶g̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶o̶k̶e̶

Merlin,  
I've rewritten this letter 3 damn times now because I don't know what to say. I was worried to death that they would have hurt you. I know you said you didn't want a friend. Merlin I'm going to tell you right now that you have no choice. When I found out you had been kidnapped I was so scared to lose you. I can't explain it but I needed to help. My father was able to keep me from running off to save you. He hired the private investigator who found you. I am glad you are home safe Merlin.  
Your future friend,  
Arthur.

Arthur,  
Thank you, I wanted to write this letter before the stupid therapist tried to make it an assignment. This time we become friends on our own terms. I'm sorry we haven't been able to meet face to face yet. I do want to thank you properly. Because of you I am able to go home (in a week or so) and I am safe and I get to see my mom again. You saved me. I owe you my life Arthur. What a way to start a friendship huh? I'll send you another letter when they finally release me.  
Forever your friend now,   
Merlin.

Merlin,  
You don't have to thank me. That's what friends are for. We take care of each other however we can. Although I'd like to think we became friends before you got kidnapped. My father says I can finish up schooling in Albany so I can be closer. I leave tomorrow. Gaius will be my caretaker in the meantime. I hope you are doing well and I can't wait to meet you Merlin.  
Your friend,  
Arthur.

Arthur,  
I got out today. Mum's coming to pick me up and then tomorrow I can come visit. Uncle Gaius I'm sure already told you. I'm going to be honest I'm nervous. I don't want to disappoint you. My confidence whilst writing is completely opposite my in person's bravado (or lack thereof) please do not judge me harshly.  
Your very anxious friend,  
Merlin.


	2. 7 years later

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARTHUR!  
How does it feel to be old? I hope your rich boy blood likes a measly poor boys gift. I'd figure you can tell me in person because it's official. I was accepted into Camelot University. Full scholarship! Some of the grants I applied for have even been approved!! We are going to the same Uni!!! Call me when you get this birf dae boi!  
All my love,  
Merlin!'  
Arthur chuckled unable to suppress the wide smile on his face after reading the birthday card from his best friend. The blond ripped into the cheap wrapping paper pulling out a red shirt. On the front a little design of a muffin, white bulky word above the image saying 'Stud'. It was going to be small, Merlin hasn't seen him since he started weight lifting. The freshly turned 17 year old caught a familiar smell. One that always made him feel at home. It was like pure essence of Merlin. Arthur dug out his phone calling the other teen quickly. Putting his phone on speaker so he could yank off his booze soaked shirt for the new one. It wasn't overly tight but it was stretched over his chest and biceps. Inspecting himself in the mirror before deciding it was his new favorite garment.  
"Hello birthday boy, do you like your gift?" Merlin answered softly. He sounded tired and Arthur cringed as he realized what time it was. Just past midnight. His mates had insisted they go out and have some fun.  
"I love it, sorry I'm calling so late. I should let you sleep."  
"No~" Merlin croaked out a whine. Arthur could hear the other teen shifting around.  
"Gwen told me that you and your mates went out. I figured you'd be back late or would call me tomorrow. I'm glad you like it. Does it fit?" The blonde snatched up his phone taking it off speaker. He had shed his trousers and socks moving to lay down in bed.  
"It does fit. It's perfect for showing off the muscles I've been working on." There was a warm hum that came from over the line followed by the husky voice of Merlin,  
"Pictures or it didn't happen." Merlin chuckled. Arthur snorted shifting on his bed some and leaning over to hit the switch of his side lamp.  
"How about face time?" The older teen suggested quietly. Merlin hummed quietly,   
"You won't be able to see anything on my end." Rolling his blue eyes the birthday boy tapped the video chat. The screen was almost completely black. He could make out little things from the reflection of the screens light. Arthur's face was in the right top corner. His upper body on full view for Merlin.  
"That's okay Merlin I didn't want to look at a troll anyway."  
"Prat!" Came Merlin's offended comeback.  
"I'll have you know that my face looks way more handsome then your muggy features anyday." The younger quipped the screen shifted and the screen illuminated half of Merlin's face. His eyes almost glowing, skin flawless and pale, cheekbones that could cut glass. The usually shaggy hair was curling across Merlin's forehead gracefully. Arthur would never admit it out loud but he thought Merlin looked amazing all sleepy like he was. Beautiful, in a handsome kinda way. Mysterious and dark but so lovable and kind. Goofy in the most endearing way. Butterflies in his tummy didn't do the feeling Justice as descriptions went. A shutter sound distracted Arthur from his sharing.   
"Did you just screenshot me?" Merlin rolled his eyes that crinkled with a smile.   
"Yeah, I did say pictures. Plus you were making that stupid face again." 'Stupid face' Arthur mouthed, eyes squinting. The ravenette shifted his phone down to show his sassy little smirk. The blonde exacted his revenge in that moment. The shutter sound giving him away.  
"Now I have proof of a troll." Arthur boasted smiling widely.  
"Smug dollop head…" Merlin grumbled shifting the screen to show more of the other teen. Pale skin dancing across screen. A flash of detailed scales and a claw over bony shoulders.  
"Merlin, you have a tattoo!!!" The older practically screamed before cringing and hushing himself. Blue eyes seemed to shine gold in the phone light. They squinted in confusion at his friends face.  
"What are you babbling about you drunk corn cob?" Arthur sighed.  
"Your back, I saw scales and a claw…" Came the blonde's response much calmer this time but still enthusiastic. He might still be a little buzzed. Merlin's face twisted in a disapproving frown.  
"You mean my soulmark?" Arthur stopped smiling the excitement draining from him.  
"Shit... sorry Merlin, I didn't know!" The younger teen looked to be giving a half shrug.   
"No, don't worry about it Arthur. Hey I have work in the morning is it okay if I go back to bed?" Merlin gave a meek yawn smiling tightly into the camera.  
"Yeah...shit sorry for keeping you awake. Get some sleep, good night Merlin. Congrats on getting into uni." Arthur whispered. The smile from the other boy was much more genuine.  
"Good night Arthur, thank you. Happy birthday. I'll call you tomorrow, yeah?"  
"Yeah, talk to you tomorrow." The call ended and Arthur just laid there staring up at the glow in the dark paint that showed all the constellations. It was hard to see them in the light. Arthur switched off his lamp. In the dark room the blondes mind conjured up the flashing image in his head. The colours and the shapes of Merlin's soulmark seemed so familiar. Against his better judgement Arthur pulled his new shirt off and held out his phone turning the flash on. Gold and orange scales rippled over his chest. The giant soulmark was the main reason he never took his shirt off growing up. He had told Merlin this years ago. The other teen usually shut down soulmark conversation quickly. It only seemed fair to Arthur if Merlin saw his. The snarling mythical creature was so lifelike in the picture, it looked like it was about to crawl off his chest.  
Before he could rethink this decision the blonde sent it to his best friend with the caption 'Mine has claws and scales too'. Before turning in Arthur put his phone on the charger. He shifted into some pj pants, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. He was crawling into bed when his phone started going off. The screen lit up with Lancelot's name. Arthur answered, holding the phone to his ear lazily.  
"I'm not bailing you out." Arthur snickered at his own joke.  
"Mate I was responsible for once, thank you very much. Gwen needs to talk to you actually…" The line was silent for a moment and stayed silent even when he knew Gwen was now on the line. He felt like he was in trouble. The darker skinned girl usually didn't have Lance call him unless he fucked up something.  
"What did I do?" Arthur asked softly turning to lay on his back and stare up at the ceiling. Gwen signed over the line and spoke very softly.   
"Merlin called me and was freaking out about soulmarks." The older teen felt his gut wrench.  
"I….I didn't mean to upset him." Arthur pleaded.  
"I believe you, what did you do though...he wouldn't tell me." Gwen asked gently.  
"Well I saw part of his soulmark thinking it was a tattoo. I thought I upset him so I sent him a picture of mine because his reminded me of mind kind of. The colours are similar and his had claws and scales like mine. I feel really bad now, I didn't mean to upset him...I wasn't thinking…fuck he's never gonna talk to me again!" Panic was rising in his voice, Gwen was quiet for a moment letting there blonde friend get his rambling out.  
"Arthur, is your soulmark a bronze dragon?" This caught him off guard.  
"I...yes...but why.."  
"I think you should call Merlin" The dark skinned woman said softly. Arthur could feel the anxiety like a punch to his gut hit. He didn't have a chance to argue because the call was ended. Sitting up in bed the blonde took deep breaths and stared down at his phone. He hit Merlin's number. It went to voicemail after a few rings. Arthur tried two more times and texted before the 4th attempt.

A:Please pick up Merlin I'm sorry.

It was seen instantly. Arthur pressed the call button again this time Merlin answered. They both stayed silent. Arthur didn't know what to say. He was frozen in place unable to do anything. Instead he just listened to the trembling breaths from over the phone.  
"Arthur?" The ravenette's voice cracked and tapered off at the end. He sounded like he had been crying. The older teen's heart broke at the idea of making his best friend cry.  
"I'm sorry…" Arthur was so quiet he was worried the younger teen couldn't hear him. Merlin sighed, sniffling softly away from the phone. A longer pause. The silence was fraying Arthur's nerves.  
"How do I make this better? I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose you because I screwed up, Merlin." Arthur waited hoping to hear something. When his friend didn't speak the blonde tried again.  
"Merlin please, I'm begging you say something, I don't know what to say to fix this." A weak wheeze of what sounded like a laugh came from the other line. Merlin had laughed,  
"If I had known this whole soulmark thing would have shut you up I would have showed it to you a long time ago." The two lasted less than a second before they burst into giggles. Arthur relieved that his friend was talking to him again and Merlin for whatever reason he had.  
"7 years of our friends teasing us about being close friends and here we are with matching fucking soulmarks." Arthur went silent listening to Merlin rant some more about being to stupid and thick headed. The reality of it was sinking into the older teens emotionally exhausted brain. When Merlin called his name the first thing Arthur had to say was simply an,   
"I love you." The ravenette snorted breathlessly. Arthur's heart was hammering in his chest listening and waiting for a response from his apparent soulmate and best friend of 7 years.  
"Sap...I….I love you too Arthur." Merlin finally said so softly and sweetly. The older teen felt like he was on cloud 9.  
"Does this mean I get to be your boyfriend and spoil you?" Merlin chuckled,  
"You can call me your boyfriend but you are absolutely not allowed to spoil me." Arthur hummed into the phone a spark of excitement running through to his toes.  
"I'm going to spoil you anyways." Arthur chuckled when Merlin protested again but quieter this time. It was around 6 am when their phone disconnected but they had both fallen asleep well before then. When Arthur was roused from sleep he had a text waiting from Merlin.

M: I didn't get to charge my phone because of you prat!

A: Youre at work you shouldn't be on your phone anyway…

M: Not the point. You're*

A: I spelled youre correctly!!!

M: You forgot the '

A: -.- really? You are adorkable.

M: Yes and you're a dollop head. But I guess you're my dollop head now. :/

A: ;3; indeed, I am.

The blond teen turned his screen off after waiting a moment. The message had been read. His boyfriend must have had to get back to work. A fluttering in his belly made Arthur smile stupidly to himself. Before he plugged his phone into the charger the screen lit up again. The preview notification showing Merlin's text. A blushy face, a middle finger, and a black heart. Arthur smiled fondly. The urge to hold his soulmate was strong in that moment. The blonde settled for his pillow instead.

The future held the real thing and he could be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batprince - Editor

**Author's Note:**

> Batprince - Editor


End file.
